brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Ramon
__FORCETOC__ Ramon is an old and frail man who used to serve Marqués’ family at Castell dels Sants in Catalonia, Spain. He now helps them keep safe the house from intruders with his gun. 'Etymology' His father named him after Señor Xavier's favorite saint. St Ramon, patron saint of the falsely accused. The moors put a padlock through his mouth. The origin of the name is Spanish and it means "Counselor, protector". 'Personality' Ramon sure is a little light in the charm department. The lack of courtesy and good manners is compensated with his unbreakable loyalty towards the family. 'Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse' After gathering some information about “La Maledicció”, George and Nico discover that the painting is in fact a coded map to the location of the Tabula Veritatis, an ancient artefact which Father Simeon had claimed could raise the Devil. And for which he, and others, had already been murdered. The map guided them to Catalonia, Spain where this Castell is located. As they arrive to the premises of the Castel, they think it is deserted but soon discover that someone is not going to let them in so easily. As soon as they go near the main entrance, someone starts shooting at them. After Nico manages to make a diversion for the shooter, George is able to reach into the house’s courtyard. This is when he realizes he’s made it without getting shot, but he sure doesn’t feel lucky. Somehow George has to distract the sniper again, and this time he is on his own with a ghost from the past giving him an evil stare. Luckily, the evil goat is tied. After dealing with the Goat, George notices a side view mirror of a near old car glinting in the sun and gives George and idea on how to draw away the shooter’s attention. By placing the mirror in a particular angle to reflect the glare of the sun, he is able to aim the light to the window the gunman is positioned. George is then able to go near the house. Here he is able to speak to the shooter who is determined to shoot any intruder that comes near the property. George tries to communicate the old man that he only wants to check the house in hopes to find something really important and he is not an enemy. The sniper tells George he is not going to let anyone hurt Señor Marqués. To George’s surprise, Tiago Marqués is alive. Moments later when he explains the man he is Marques’ friend, a woman points a gun at George and asks him to come with her. He quickly clarifies that he has been helping and man called Marqués in Paris and shows her “La Maledicció”. The woman, who happens to be Tiago’s daughter – Eva Sanchez, lets both George and Nico into the house. Once inside, George sees Ramon, gun in hand, peering through an old window. Though it looks old and frail, he knows how to fire that thing. George tries to speak to him but he only has a little few or no words for him now. Some time later When George and Marqués walk into the fireplace to investigate a secret pathway, Nico finds a burnt piece of paper near to it that reads “Wolfram”. As soon as Ramon hears that word he tells Nico he cursed that name forever. It was a mining company run by a murdering swine called Gehnen. During the Spanish Civil War they backed the Fascists and in return, Gehnen was given soldiers to do this dirty work. They came here - brought their bloody war to this house and killed Señor Xavier, Tiago Marqués’ father. Ramon was just a boy but he remembers like it was yesterday. They shot him and his friend Hernandez - like animals. They were searching for something but they only brought death with them. Gehnen then disappeared to library. He spent weeks in there making notes and studying maps. His men crossed the whole of Catalonia searching for something. One day Gehnen just vanished and never came back. A few years later Ramon returned and cleaned the place up. It broke his heart and he locked the library because he could not bear to touch Gehnen's papers. Ramon has kept it locked to honor the memory of Señor Xavier. That evening when he locked it up, Ramon drank to the memory of Señor Xavier. The cellars were well stocked and it was a long night. He hid the key and then forgot where he put it, so it’s been lost since then. Only one crate of bottles was left in the morning and Ramon hasn't touched a drop since. All he can remember is waking up in the old car. Nico needs to find out what Gehnen had been working on in that library. Moments later, she heads to the front courtyard where the old family car was left since the Fascists invaded the property. The old car is riddled with bullet holes and though the dashboard seems intact, this old family car would never drive again. The floor of the car was littered with keys from sardine cans probably from where Ramon got all the cans for the wind-chime from. Underneath a pillow in the nearest sit there is an old book which happens to be Ramon’s diary. By reading the content of the book, Nico discovers he was going to find a safe place to hide the key not before he’d eaten. She is sure this will help her discover they location of the Library’s key. After taking a look around the premises of the house, Nico sees the old wind-chime hanged near a window and one old sardine can was bulging slightly. She fished around only to find the well-needed key. Once inside, Ramon had been true to his word because the place looked a shrine. Later in the story Langham, who is exposed as Gehnen’s grandson, takes Tiago Marqués as hostage to Montserrat and leave Nico, George and Eva locked in the library. Luckily, they manage to find a false door hidden on the wall and follow Gehnen’s footsteps. It is unknown whether Ramon is alive or not, as he was supposed to be outside keeping watch when Gehnen trespassed the Castell’s main gates. He is not seen again later in the story. 'Topics of Conversation' - Topics with Nico: *Himself. *Wolfram. *Xavier Marqués. *Gehnen. *Castell dels Sants. *Library. 'Quotes' *George: “A few words, Señor?” : Ramon: “Good. Bye.” : George: “I’m Sorry.” : Ramon: “You wanted a few words. I just gave you two.” *Ramon: *buuuuuuuuurp* *burp* *George: “I can understand the old man being edgy, but you look like a woman who's seen the world.” : Eva: “Nice work. You managed to insult Ramon and me in one sentence.” *George: “He's got an interesting line in burps.” : Eva: “You should feel privileged. It means he likes you.” 'Trivia' *Coincidentally, the Saint Ramon appears depicted in “La Maledicció” with a padlock through his mouth pointing down to the ring below him and it is one of the important locations seen in the map found at the library inside Castell dels Sants. *There is something he has never understood. Señor Xavier tried to escape through the library when the Fascist came, but their windows were barred and it is a dead end. Later in the story, Nico and George find out that there is a false door in one of the walls of the library. Xavier Marqués didn’t have enough time to activate the secret mechanism to open it and safely escape. *The old diary reads “The library will forever be a shrine. No one will enter. i shall hide the key in a safe place once I’ve eaten. I have just what I need, and know what to do.” “Oh beautiful lady, your eyes are so blue. I just can't stop thinking of you. Our lives are entwined, like ivy on a tree. That is what. You mean to me.” *Ramon has lived in the Castel all his live, his father was served here before him. *There is a crate of brandy amongst the mess in the great hall, apparently Ramon drank them all. Must have been some night. 'Gallery' ' Castell dels Sants 3.png|Young Ramon witnessing Señor Xavier’s death. Castell 8.png|Tiago Marqués, Maria de Santos and Ramon escaping from the Fascists. Castell dels Sants 2.png|Ramon trying to shoot George. Marques castell dels sants.jpg|Ramon peering through the old window. ' Category:Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse Category:Catalonia, Spain Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Castells dels Sants